Ebaa Nichiyou Kantaru
by Vyse
Summary: Ask and you shall receive. ^ ^ This one's for you, Kyra-san!


Ebaa Nichiyou Kantaru  
  
A/N: Geh, I got this idea from one of my favorite books...*sniffle* I still read that book...well, Kyra, you wanted a Daisuke x Iori, so here it is! Geh, you really should catch on to who's POV this is...it starts off with Daisuke, then swiches to Iori.  
  
I'm...sorry. The begining is good-really, it is! But the ending...it bites. I swear to GOD, that is the worst ending ever. Even worse then 'Flowers for Algernon'...*grr* Dammit, why the HELL did it have to end that way!? I liked Charlie! I didn't want that to happen to Charlie! *notices stares from everyone else* Oh, screw you too.  
  
_______________________  
  
Sunday detention.   
  
The king of all detentions, the emperor of all detentions, the gold medal of all detentions, the Nobel Prize of all detentions, the Oscar of all detentions, the list goes on. The point is: It's big. Very big. So big that the teachers have to ruin your weekend and ruin their weekend all at once by forcing you-and them-to go to school on the one day that you get to miss it, and sit in a chair in a big room full of other pissed off kids and be quiet, which is something that can't be done during regular detention, which is bad enough.  
  
I'm a kid which you can expect to see in Sunday detention. Well...sometimes. Wait, maybe more then sometimes. Whatever. It's just not weird if I get Sunday detention, but it's not that usual.  
  
And it wasn't even my fault! Big deal. So I threw a history book at a kid. He was annoying the hell out of me, and the teacher didn't even care. So why should she care if I happen to throw a book at him? It wasn't even my book! I only got his forehead, it's not like I got his nose or anything. And it was only with a corner. You could so tell that he was faking how hurt he was! If anything, HE should have got Sunday detention.   
  
Oh, well. It's not that big of a deal. It's even fun sometimes-the teacher usually leaves to 'go to the bathroom', and they leave for hours at a time, so we can do whatever we want. As long as we don't burn down the school or hold up a convenience store or anything, they figure it's okay.  
  
You usually don't see any new faces in Sunday detention...those who've seen other kids get it know well enough not to get it, and according to them, it's the worst thing you can get. I remember, even when someone else got it, your Mom would yell you, 'Don't YOU get Sunday detention!' Somehow, there's this network of moms that deliever the news from one mom to another. It freaks the kids out, so they pretty much all their bad stuff on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday...  
  
But Hida Iori is NOT someone you'd see in Sunday detention. For one thing, it's like some unspoken rule among the teachers that only kids in the fourth grade and up are the only ones who are bad enough to give up their only day of freedom for, and Iori's in third. Second of all, Iori NEVER gets regular detention, let alone Sunday detention. I just can't picture him doing anything bad...  
  
"Daisuke? What are you doing here?" That was Iori. I look down at him.  
  
"I should be asking you that, Iori." He shuffles a bit, looking uncomfortable.   
  
"Well...I guess I deserve it. One of my peers insulted me, and I guess I took it a bit too seriously, so I hit him." he sighed. "I really should have known better."   
  
I laugh, clapping him on the shoulder. "Don't feel bad, Iori. I threw a history book at a kid, and I still don't think it's my fault." He looks up at me, blinking.   
  
"You threw your history book at someone....?" I shake my head with a smile.   
  
"Iori, I never said it was my book." He just smiles at me.   
  
"Oh, Daisuke." Heh...what's that supposed to mean? I really don't have time to ask, since the unlucky teacher who reached into the jar and picked the black egg and had to sit here and watch us be bad comes in.   
  
"Okay, most of you know the drill-" she gives me a look-me? what did I do? "And for those of you who don't-" This time she looks at Iori, "Here it is. No eating until 2 hours pass, no bathroom breaks until 1 hour passes, and then you have to get special permission, no leaving the room unless it's for eating, going to the bathroom, or when it's time to leave." After that, she begins to leave, and you just know that everyone is itching to get out their slingshots, candy, boom boxes, CD's AKA frisbees...whatever. After she shuts the door, everyone lets out a sigh of relief, me included-what? it's easier to do...stuff when they aren't here-and everyone begins to get out their slingshots, candy, boom boxes, CD's AKA frisbees...yeah, whatever.  
  
Click, annoying earsplitting creaking sound; she opened the door. All over the room, you could hear kids shoving things into desks, under their asses, down their throats, in their asses...  
  
"By the way; we've decided to give Sunday detention students the first period treatment. You can find the sporks on the desk up front, and I suggest getting started now; it's going to take a long time to get all that gum off the bottoms of those desks." Collective groans in the classroom. "Now if you excuse me, I have to...ah...go...to the restroom." Typical.  
  
Hardly anyone goes up for a spork. Hey, if they expect us to do some cleaning, the least they could do is get us some actual cleaning...stuff.  
  
"Ne, Daisuke, shouldn't we be cleaning?"   
  
I sigh. The teacher *really* should have known that we wouldn't do any cleaning....we barely manage to keep ourselves clean. But, still...if Iori wants clean, I should too...you know, just to set a good example! Nothing more...  
  
"..Come on, Iori...let's go get these sporks."  
  
~*~  
  
I wince, looking at the bottom of a desk.  
  
"Ne, Daisuke, this is going to take a while..." He shrugs.  
  
"Do we have anything better to do, Iori?" he begins to work away at a piece of gum. I shake my head and begin to do the same.  
  
"Not really. But still...we have to take all of this off every single desk? It might be hard to do...and it would be hard on the janitor to carry off several bags full of every single piece 20 year old gum in the school, considering how we're probably going to have to do more after this..." Snap. That would be my spork.   
  
"Well, Iori, maybe he won't have to carry off *all* of the pieces of gum..." Uh-oh...Daisuke's giving this piece of gum a look...  
  
"Daisuke, don't do anything-" Too late. "Daisuke! That piece of gum must have been from 1985! I can't believe that you ate it!" He smiles down at me.  
  
"Actually, Iori, I'd say 1984."  
  
"Daisu~uke!" I laugh, despite the fact that Daisuke just ate a piece of gum that's been stuck on the bottom of a desk since 1985, and the bottom of the desk hasn't been cleaned since 1965. It's kind of strange...I never really knew Daisuke before this, but now I want to get to know him better. Daisuke just seems so much more...fun then the others. And more mischievous then everyone else, too...normally I would just say away from someone like him. I just used to classify him..and others gathered in this room as 'trouble', and even some 'jailbait'.   
  
I'm willing to bet that at least half of the kids in here forged the signatures on the pink slip they got-more, probably. My mom was so...so...disappointed when I told her. And that's even worse then her being mad. She just gave a small sigh, and said "Oh...oh, a-alright, Iori..."  
  
....She didn't even yell. How could she not yell? Any normal parent would yell. Grandpa *wanted* her to yell. She wanted to yell! It's Sunday detention! My only day off from school, gone! She had to been mad! Had to!  
  
Oh, I'm probably just making a big deal out of this...Mom thought I was lying, and Grandpa must have, too...since I'm not the one to get Sunday detention....  
  
Something about that just makes me...mad. Why could I be the type to get Sunday detention? Just because I was quiet and didn't talk much? There are several people in this room right now that are like that, and it's perfectly natural for them to get detention...but not for me. It's probably my age. I hate it when I get singled out just because I'm two or one year younger then someone else. It's...degrading. Humiliating. And when one person does it, heart breaking...   
  
~*~  
  
"You know, that thing is swimming in grease, fat, and calories...I'm telling you, if you keep on eating like this..."  
  
Daisuke examined the pizza, then held it out to Iori. It wasn't that bad...and besides, he got it from an American resturant! What did Iori expect? "Want a bite?"  
  
Iori blinked. Didn't this boy have any common sense? Then again...that was just kind of...exciting...no, charming...charming? where did that one from from...? "Sure."   
  
"Kay, then." Daisuke brought it in closer to Iori, holding it in front of his mouth, close enough to bite. "Just take a bite."  
  
"...Can't I just eat it?" Daisuke brought the pizza back up, then paused, as if giving that serious thought.   
  
"...No." Iori rolled his eyes, but chomped down on the slice, then quickly jerked his head back. "There. You happy now?"  
  
"Aw, Iori, that was a little girly bite! Come on! Take a big, manly bite!"   
  
"Daisuke, you can have your pizza and your big manly bites to yourself." Daisuke just sighed.  
  
"Iori, Iori, Iori...." he shook his head, taking another bite. "You have no idea what you're missing out on."  
  
~No, I don't...~ Iori shook his head, as if trying to toss out those...thoughts that just kept on 'popping up'. ~Why should I care about this? I'm not even old enough to cross the street alone...or so my mother thinks. So, looking at this logically, I shouldn't even be feeling...these things for another five years! And, even so...why him?~   
  
"...Ne, Daisuke?" Daisuke looked down at Iori with a full mouth, swallowing the remainder of the pizza and tossing the crust over his shoulder and into the head of a unlucky someone.  
  
"Yeah, Iori?"   
  
"Why did you get detention?" Daisuke smiled, yet feelings of nervousness aroused inside him.  
  
"I already told you, Iori, I threw my book at a kid!" Iori nodded.  
  
"I know that. But why?" Daisuke froze, almost letting how...nervous he just got show.  
  
"Ah, I, um...he was...teasing me." It was that moment that Daisuke chose to look away.  
  
"....What was he saying?" Daisuke moaned silently, failing to come up with a barely plausible lie. ~Oh shimatttaaaa....~  
  
"Just...um...fag." He muttered, looking everywhere and everything *but* Iori. "But don't you, like, get any ideas! I'm not..that way!" ~No, no I'm not, I don't like any guys that way, especially not you...~   
  
"Fag? ...What's so bad about that?" Iori blinked back what might be-probably was-tears. ~He...he...he doesn't hate them...he doesn't hate me..that much...does he?~  
  
"Nothing, I guess. It's just...it's just...I'm NOT GAY!" Iori couldn't help but giggle slightly.  
  
"Ne, Daisuke, you're causing a scene." Daisuke whirled around, opening his mouth, ready to tell these people off.  
  
"Oh...screw it. If I threw fits every time I caused a scene, that would be...a lot of fits."  
  
"Daisuke...what's wrong?" ~Heh...well lookie there...someone actually cares. And it doesn't hurt that it's him, either...gah! Stop that! Geez, this is like molesting a kid or something! He's like, what, FIVE!? Okay, I'm exaggerating a little there...six. Whatever. The point is, he's just a little kid. And I'm a pervert.~  
  
"Nothing's wrong. What, must I always be the vocal point of attention? Why can't I live? Why can't I be?" Iori blinked.  
  
"...Ne, Daisuke, if something's wrong, just say so. If it helps...I...kind of have a problem too..." ~It will be better to get the truth out, even though he will hate you...~  
  
"I'm telling you, nothing's wrong-huh?" Daisuke looked down at Iori. ~He's so young...cute too...ah! I didn't say, I mean, think that! Um...what I meant was...he's young, how can he have any problems?~  
  
"Yeah....well, see...I...like this person...but...this person...is a little older then I am."   
  
Daisuke felt like vomiting. ~Miyako...~  
  
"And if I ever confessed my love for this person...and...this person, by some miracle, felt the same way, our love for each other, we would be shunned by our family and friends..."  
  
Daisuke nodded, fighting off the powerful urge to run away. ~Miyako, you lucky bitch...no, dammit. Can't let him catch on...I'll just..play along.~  
  
"And...who is this person, Iori?" Iori suddenly found something remarkable on the pavement to stare at. Not saying a word, he merly took Daisuke's hand and gave it a squeeze, then waited for the end of the world that was sure to come after this.  
  
"I-iori..." For once in his life, Motomiya Daisuke was at a loss for words.  
  
"I'm sorry, Daisuke, I know you hate me now, but...I just can't help...the way I feel..."   
  
"No! No, no, Iori! I don't hate you...in fact...it's...kind of the opposite...of that..."  
  
One look in each other's eyes was all they needed. All they needed to bring their lips closer...and closer...and closer...  
  
~*~  
  
I know, I know...bad ending. _ 


End file.
